Gashadokuro
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: En las noches, en los caminos solitarios, el timbrado de un cascabel es la señal para ocultarse, pues Él viene a por tu carne/ este Fic participa en el Reto "Mitología Japonesa" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Palabras: 7028**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 ** _Este Fic participa en el Reto Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _AU_**

 ** _Mito elegido: Gashadokuro_**

 ** _Saki: Sed de sangre. Geta: Sandalias de madera, como las que usa Jiraiya  
_**

* * *

 **Gashadokuro**

El palacio de Konoha, hogar de la familia real del país del Fuego. Aquel día, con un cielo que se pintaba de azul, nubes blancas y una suave brisa acariciando la tierra produciendo una hermosa tonada al sacudir la copa de los árboles. Era un día lleno de tristeza para la pequeña princesa y primogénita de la familia real de apenas unos nueve años de edad.

La pequeña niña de piel blanquecina, cabello azulado y mirada aperlada, que vestía un hermoso kimono color crema con blanco sollozaba al ver como su amiga que tanto apreciaba debía moverse de palacio. Una pequeña pelirroja de cabellos alborotados de diez años, de ojos carmesí, con lentes de color marrón y ropas comunes y un tanto masculinas que contrastaban de manera espantosa con las vestimentas de su amiga.

―¡No llores Hinata! ―reprochó la pelirroja molesta, pero la pequeña niña hizo caso omiso. La pelirroja renegó fastidiada, siempre era lo mismo con Hinata, llorando por cosas sin importancia― Hinata… ―pronunció molesta, esta vez consiguiendo la mirada vidriosa de la niña frente a ella― No me voy para siempre, voy a…

Pronunciaba la chica cuando se escuchó la voz de un niño llamándola y que se hizo presente, uno que igualaba en edad a la pelirroja, de cabello blanco y dientes acerrados como los de una bestia. El chico sonrió al ver a su hermana parada frente a la pequeña y llorona princesa ―Ya veo, despidiéndote de…― y ante la peligrosa palabra que se asomaba de los labios del chico, su hermana se vio obligada a lanzarle una de sus getas impactando contra la frente de este, noqueándolo al instante. Suspiró agotada.

―Karin-chan…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Sus párpados se abrieron con pereza solo para revelar un techo de madera y el manto nocturno que invadía la habitación. Frunció su ceño molesta.

―Otra vez ese sueño ―se dijo agobiada la pelirroj, pues ya no era esa niña de diez años, sino una mujer de veintidós. Se sentó para contemplar sus alrededores y darse cuenta que seguía en la habitación de aquella casa de té en el camino en la cual se estaba hospedando con sus hermanos Suigetsu y Juugo. Suspiró con hastío rascándose la nuca― no sé si es un buen o mal augurio tener ese sueño tantas veces seguidas ―se quedó sentada y pensativa por un momento― Tengo que ir al baño. ―Acotó aburrida.

Su nombre era Uzumaki Karin, una mujer que cargaba consigo una vida complicada con un pasado aún más lioso. Sin embargo, ese mismo pasado la había convertido en una mujer fuerte, talentosa en el área de la medicina y le había otorgado y despertado en ella varios talentos ocultos que serían considerados más una maldición que un don por la gran mayoría.

La luz pálida de su vela dispersaba las sombras que la rodeaban, sus pasos descalzos y bostezos perezosos resonaban en el corredor. Su mirada era perezosa y dispersa pues sus pensamientos aún analizaban el sueño que había tenido. Seguía cuestionándose una y otra vez porque experimentaba su despedida con la princesa Hinata, despertando siempre en el mismo punto.

Karin se detuvo, introdujo su mano dentro de su franela sacando el regalo que Hinata le había hecho aquel día ―¿Por qué no puedo ver el momento donde ella me los entrega?― musitó, contemplando los dos pequeños leones de piedra que guindaban de su cuello. ―No es como si no recordara ese momento.

Su monólogo fue interrumpido cuando una sensación familiar invadió su cuerpo, arqueó la ceja intrigada ―¿Qué será?―, vio innecesario despertar a Juugo o Suigetsu pues no sentía hostilidad alguna de aquello.

Avanzó sin prisa y con seguridad a su destino, y a medida que se acercaba se hicieron presentes dos sonidos: el primero era uno repulsivo y grotesco, como aquel cuando uno saliva y traga pero en mayor intensidad. El segundo era un tiritar de miedo, así como los gemidos inocentes de una niña pequeña. Una sonrisa divertida se marcó en sus labios, una que se intensificó al ver a una pequeña morena de unos cinco años, hija de la encargada parada frente a la puerta del baño temblando de miedo.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó Karin mostrando afecto a la pequeña de ojos carmesí que viró a verla. Ella asintió.

―¿Acaso no escucha? ―interpeló la niña tapándose de los oídos para silenciar el grotesco sonido. Karin sonrió, le recordaba a ella cuando sus talentos empezaron a agudizarse. Se arrodilló, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

―Claro que los escucho. También los puedo ver y tocar ―replicó Karin con una sonrisa. Haciendo que los ojos escarlata de la niña se abrieran ante la respuesta. Ella sonrió al gesto de sorpresa― Se llaman "Akaname" Y son relativamente inofensivos. Son yōkais atraídos por el miedo de ir al baño tarde en la noche de hecho. ―rió traviesa la pelirroja, haciendo que la pequeña morena se sonrojara de pena―. Pero también, se encargan de lamer y comerse toda la inmundicia del baño. Es decir, mañana tendrás un baño reluciente de limpio.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó la niña incrédula. Karin asintió.

―Ahora. Yo tengo que ir al baño, tú tienes que ir al baño; así que entremos y hagamos lo nuestro. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que no te laman los Akanames ―y aunque Karin mostró una sonrisa a la niña, fue un espasmo de desagrado más que un gesto de confianza lo que generó en ella. Aun así, accedió.

Algunos yōkais son simplemente invisibles para los humanos, como lo son los Akaname; mientras que la gran mayoría tiene la habilidad de hacerse visibles ante estos. Para Karin le es indiferente, ella posee la habilidad de detectar, ver e inclusive; interactuar con ellos sin la necesidad de hacer uso de talismanes, pergaminos, o rezos. Para Karin, un yōkai resultaba tan sólido y visible como la niña que cuidaba; siempre y cuando este haya terminado de manifestarse.

Después de que ambas hicieron sus necesidades, y algunas "palabras al aire" de la pelirroja, así como algunos manotones al mismo; ambas salieron del baño solo para que el grotesco sonido se incrementara en creces.

―¿Porque crees que de repente suenan más ansiosos? ―cuestionó Karin con una mueca divertida. La niña se encogió entre hombros demostrando su disgusto, sacando una risa traviesa a la pelirroja. Renegó con la cabeza― Deja que te acompañe a la habitación con tus padres. Claro, si quieres ―la niña asintió ante la oferta de Karin, pues no quería seguir caminando sola mientras los Akaname se daban un festín con lo que había ido hacer al baño.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

La mañana había llegado, y aunque el sol no terminaba de salir; ya en la entrada de la casa de té se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello anaranjado preparando tres caballos mientras Karin se despedía de la familia que les había dado alojamiento esa noche.

―Muchas gracias Kurenai-san ―pronunció la pelirroja con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia. La mujer le sonrió de manera gentil.

―Un placer Karin-chan. Mirai me contó lo que hiciste por ella anoche, te lo agradezco mucho ―esta vez fue ella quien hizo la reverencia―. Dime Karin-chan, ¿Debería preocuparme por ellos? ―Karin renegó con una sonrisa.

―Para nada, son inofensivos. Una vez que Mirai deje de tenerle miedo de ir al baño sola en las noches, ellos solo vendrán si lo descuida y deja que se ensucie mucho, lo cual sé que no será el caso. ―argumentó Karin con una sonrisa, consiguiendo el mismo gesto de la mujer frente ella.

Seguidamente, la voz fuerte y confusa de un hombre resonó, todas tres mujeres voltearon para ver a el esposo de Kurenai, Asuma; caminando hacía ellas con una enorme espada casi tan grande como él, con la apariencia de un cuchillo de carnicero alargado.

―Karin-chan, se puede saber dónde está tu amigo dueño de esto. Ayer se veía bastante incomodo porque le pedí que me la entregara y ahora… ―preguntó intrigado Asuma rascándose la frente.

Karin parpadeó un par de veces, fue un momento al exterior buscando a su hermano Suigetsu, pero solo encontró a Juugo con los caballos. Regresó al interior con una sonrisa pidiendo disculpas a la familia mientras se introducía en la casa en dirección a la habitación donde había dormido los chicos. Desde la entrada de la casa de té se escucharon los gritos furiosos de Karin, y los quejidos y chillidos de dolor de Suigetsu, haciendo que Mirai se escondiera detrás de su madre.

―Ella no fue tan cruel con los Akaname ―expuso con algo de temor la pequeña, consiguiendo una risa de la madre y una suspiro del padre; siendo este quien comentó.

―Hay personas que exasperan más que un yōkai ―y con una súplica de misericordia del dueño de la espada, el padre agregó―… También hay personas que dan más miedo que un yōkai.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Karin y sus hermanos habían dejado la Tierra del Rayo atrás y ahora atravesaban la Tierra del Hielo viajando con destino a la Tierra del Fuego con el objetivo de encontrar refugió, un nuevo lugar que pudieran llamar hogar.

Su anterior vivienda, la villa de Doku Orochimaru, había sido destruida cuando este recibió un recado y envió a todos tres a cumplir, tarea que terminó siendo una emboscada.

Al no tener un hogar, y sabiendo que probablemente los perseguirían una vez que descubrieran que aún respiraban; la mejor opción era moverse y no quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Si bien todos eran talentosos a su manera en el arte de combate, no significaba que podrían ganarlas todas sin hacerse de muchos enemigos en el proceso.

Konoha resultó la opción más válida para todos, el año que habían pasado viviendo en el palacio y el hecho de que Karin había tratado y curado a la primogénita del señor feudal Hyuuga Hiashi, son mencionar que sus hermanos, Juugo y Suigetsu; la habían salvado su vida y la de su hermana en un par de ocasiones. Tenían la esperanza de que esas acciones les abrieran las puertas a una residencia permanente trabajando una vez más para el Señor del palacio.

Para llegar al País del Fuego desde su locación actual, primero deberían atravesar una última región, Yu no Kuni, la Tierra del Vapor. Una nación pequeña, caracterizada por ser pobre debido a su constante uso como campo de batalla para las guerras de otras naciones. Atravesarla a pie desde la frontera de la Tierra del Hielo a la del Fuego solo toma tres días, a caballo tomaría menos si se acelera el paso.

Una vez que llegaron a la alcabala que divide la frontera entre las naciones del Hielo y el Vapor, fueron recibidos por soldados de la segunda nación que pidieron sus credenciales las cuales Karin se encargó de entregar. Eran más de las tres de la tarde y nubes de lluvia se asomaban en el firmamento.

Uno de los guardias no tardó en notar la enorme espada que llevaba Suigetsu en su espalda, preguntando si era un mercenario o algo similar, este sonrió mostrando sus afilados y acerrados dientes, desenvainando la impresionante arma ―"Algo similar"― replicó con altivez. Karin no tardó en mostrar el fastidió que le produjo la respuesta de su hermano.

―Por favor, no le haga caso ―se disculpó Karin mientras miraba de reojo a Suigetsu quien le sonreía de manera burlona. El guardia la miró― Somos viajeros que prestamos todo tipo de servicios, por lo general de guardaespaldas y servicios médicos.

―Son soldados ―argumentó uno de los guardias. Karin asintió.

―Hasta cierta extensión si lo somos. Tenemos entrenamiento militar y médico. ―pronunció Karin con una seguridad que no daba espacio a duda. Aun así, al guardia que los interrogaba le costaba un poco creer en las palabras de la chica.

El otro guardia terminó por revisar los papeles que le había entregado Karin sin encontrar nada extraño, regresó estos a la pelirroja para seguidamente preguntar cuál era su motivo para entrar a la Tierra del Vapor.

―Estamos de paso, nos dirigimos a la Tierra del Fuego. ―respondió Karin y los guardias cambiaron una mirada extraña entre ellos. Esta se mantuvo inmutada, pero no pudo evitar sentir que sucedía algo extraño. Decidió preguntar.

―Nada en verdad, pueden pasar; la cuestión es… ―el guardia volteó hacia el camino, contemplando el clima y la hora, datos que recalcó en un comentario. Karin quiso entender a que se debía su preocupación, el guardia acotó―. Últimamente hemos tenido una serie de desapariciones y asesinatos por esta zona cuando se pone el sol.

―¿Bandidos? ¿Traficantes de esclavos? ―indagó Karin, cosa muy común en el pequeño país. Suigetsu rió blandiendo su arma.

―Si se tratase de eso, ¡Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ellos! ―el peli plateado consiguió una mirada severa de su hermana. Sin embargo fue Juugo, quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento; el que hizo un comentario.

―Hay mucho silencio… ―a Karin le llamó la atención esas palabras pues eran veraces. No se escuchaba el cantar de ningún pájaro ni sonido animal, sin mencionar que los caballos estaban algo inquietos.

«Yōkai …» pensó ella, la pregunta era ahora… ¿Qué yōkai?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de los guardias se dirigió a ellos ―Hay un pueblo a unas tres horas de aquí, si llegan a estarán bien. Con sus caballos deberán poder llegar en menos tiempo; eso si desean continuar. De lo contrario aquí cerca…― y las palabras del guardia se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado altanero de Suigetsu.

―Sé lo que piensas Karin ―pronunció con una sonrisa pretensiosa mientras llevaba su espada nuevamente a su espalda― Sea lo que sea, podremos con ello ―agregó con una sonrisa.

Karin hizo una mueca de enojo ante el comentario de su hermano, pero no podía negar que necesitaban avanzar. Esta vez fue Juugo quien llamó a Karin, consiguiendo un asentir de su hermano. Karin suspiró, renegando una vez más, dirigiéndose nuevamente a los guardias.

―Agradecemos su preocupación, pero ya escucharon a mi hermano, seguiremos nuestro camino y trataremos de llegar al pueblo lo antes posible. ―el guardia se encogió entre hombros y abrió el paso para el pequeño grupo continuara su marcha.

Durante el trayecto Karin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de yōkai estaría aterrando a la población de esa zona, pero no le llegaba a la mente uno que causara que personas desaparecieran así como así sin dejar rastro, por lo general queda el cuerpo desfigurado o mutilado de esta. Sin embargo, la lista de aquellos que llevan la muerte consigo era mucho más grande y difícil de achicar.

―Karin ―llamó Suigetsu, extrañamente consternado; consiguiendo de inmediato la atención de su hermana.― Mira eso. ―Su hermano señaló los campos de arroz a los costados del camino por el que transitaban, todos vacíos si ningún solo aldeano recolectando o cultivando. Eran cerca de las cinco y el viento empezaba a soplar.

―¿Dónde están todos? ―cuestionó Karin intrigada. Y ante sus palabras su caballo se sacudió casi derribándola, Juugo tuvo que intervenir para tranquilizar al agitado animal. Karin agradeció por el socorrer de su hermano y una vez más regresó la mirada al campo, analizando los alrededores pudo percatarse de que cerca, a casi un kilómetro había una casa en el camino; y mucho más distante pudo visualizar el pueblo, al otro lado de un pequeño lago y al pie de un cerro, como a unos cinco kilómetros.

―Allá es… ―pronunció la pelirroja señalando el pueblo cuando un espasmo la invadió, uno tan intenso que le produjo una fuerte arqueada. Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu se alteraron ante la extraña reacción de su hermana.

«¡¿Que rayos!?» toda su realidad oscilaba entre el paraje en el que se encontraba y uno infernal, con un suelo hecho de cadáveres, carne y sangre; y con un par de cuencas gigantescas y vacías posadas fijamente sobre ella. Su mirada lentamente se desvaneció hasta que finalmente todo pasó a negro.

.

oOoOo

.

El palacio de Konoha, hogar de la familia real del país del fuego. Aquel día, con un cielo que se pintaba de azul, nubes blancas y una suave brisa acariciando la tierra, produciendo una hermosa tonada al sacudir la copa de los árboles… era un día lleno de tristeza para la pequeña princesa y primogénita de la familia real de apenas unos nueve años de edad.

«¿Huh?» se cuestionó Karin al percatarse de la imagen frente ella, de inmediato inspeccionó todos sus alrededores. No había duda, era otra vez ese sueño, solo que esta vez lo presenciaba como un tercero.

Frunció su ceño molesta, sabía muy bien que eso no era un sueño convencional… pero tampoco se sentía como la obra de un yōkai… lo que resultaba aún más confuso para la pelirroja.

―Sera esta… ¿Un premonición? ―se cuestionó intrigada. Y de ser eso, sería la primera que tuviese una desde que tiene memoria. Aun confusa, y tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido hasta donde recordaba, lo cual catalogó de sobrecarga de sus sentidos. Decidió re-estudiar la escena que por tantas noches la había agobiado solo para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

El rostro de Hinata está sumergido en tinieblas, donde deberían de estar sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la sombra más obscura. Y ante ese descubrimiento, el sueño cambió por completo. El llanto de Hinata se detuvo y una sonrisa siniestra se marcó en sus labios hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

"No la veras" escuchó una voz en el aire, Karin intentó retroceder pero sintió como su pie estaba atrapado, sumergido en la madera que se comportaba tal cual fango. Bajó la mirada para ver emerger la cabeza de un hombre, así como el brazo de este aferrarse a su pierna.

"No nos lo permitiste… no te lo permitiremos…" pronunció al tiempo que otros más salían de debajo de ella.

―Si creen que van hacer de que me arrepienta de lo que les hice… ―expresó Karin molesta y apretando su puño― ¡Pues se equivocan! ―vociferó golpeando el suelo debajo de ella desvaneciendo las sombras de su pasado, irguiéndose una vez más orgullosa de lo que muchos considerarían atrocidades.

Porque sí, Karin las cometió, no una; sino muchas en el nombre de su padre. Fue su carcelera por años y nunca le molesto la tarea y en la actualidad no renegaba ni se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Nunca le importó ejecutar a los hombres y mujeres que su querido padre desechaba de sus experimentos, normalmente a golpes. Aunque si estos se pasaban de la raya con insultos a ella y en especial Orochimaru, recurría a la inanición...

"Comida…" escuchó decir esta vez, y con ello; el paisaje empezó a transformarse una vez más. El azul del cielo y el jardín detrás de Hinata lentamente se tornaba en negro, las hermosas paredes del palacio y la madera bajo sus pies lentamente tomaban un color más visceral, convirtiéndose en entrañas y carne; carne que lentamente se movía y acumulaba sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y que lentamente la levantaba.

―¡¿Que rayos está pasando?! ―se dijo Karin mientras las palabras "comida" "hambre" y maldiciones similares hacían eco en el paraje; el miedo y terror empezaban abrumarla. ¿Y cómo era eso posible? Ella, alguien con el poder y la habilidad de hacerle frente a Onis… y que lo había hecho con anterioridad en el pasado… Sucumbía a una imagen de terror.

«¿Que es esta sensación…?» pensó con su cuerpo tiritando mientras su mirada seguía el pico de aquella masa de carne «Esto no es ningún sueño… ¡Es una advertencia!» finalmente lo había comprendido.

La masa de carne lentamente empezó a tomar una figura humana, solo era el torso, pero era uno gigantesco; de unos quince metros de alto. Lentamente la carne se caía a pedazos, los músculos se pudrían y lo único que quedó fueron huesos blancos y un par de cuencas vacías fijas sobre ella.

Su aliento se le escapó, las palabras se ahogaron en su propia garganta al reconocer uno de los yōkais más peligrosos de todos, y uno que el mismo Orochimaru le había dicho que evitara a toda costa si alguna vez llegaba a detectar.

―Ga, ga… ―tartamudeó, tratando de pronunciar el nombre de aquel monstruo frente a ella, pero no pudo. La enorme y esquelita mano se acercaba con tranquilidad hacía la pelirroja, quería correr, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondían. Los huesos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándola y llevándola hacía la enorme cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Lo último que vio fueron las enormes fauces del esqueleto abrirse para seguidamente cerrarse sobre su cuello…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Cuando Karin se desvaneció, su caballo y el de Suigetsu dieron una violenta sacudida, lanzando a la pelirroja al suelo antes de echar a correr aterrorizado.

―¡Serás! ―maldijo Tsuigetsu mientras intentaba controlar a su caballo de pisotear a Karin. Mientras su izquierda sostenía las riendas, su derecha alcanzó el mango de su enorme espada, su brazo delgado se volvió de un instante a otro lleno músculos, grotesco en comparación a su cuerpo. Sin dudarlo, lanzó su espada, y como poseída por la ira que invadía a Suigetsu, giraba desenfrenadamente cortando el aire mismo hasta alcanzar al caballo en fuga, decapitándolo en un solo tajo solo para clavarse en la tierra mientras su víctima caía inerte al suelo.

Suigetsu al ver que su caballo no se calmaba, y que incluso Juugo estaba teniendo problemas para controlar el suyo; hizo un movimiento rápido descendiendo de su cabello al tiempo que cortaba el asiento de este, haciendo que sus pertenencias cayeran al suelo dejando suelto al enloquecido animal. Por si fuera poco, las tormentosas nubes daban signos de su intención cuando el horizonte empezaba a pintarse de gris.

Suigetsu maldijo al ver el torrencial que se avecinaba a gran velocidad, de inmediato levantó a Karin entregándosela a Juugo ―¡Dirígete a esa casa en el camino, yo me encargo de recoger nuestras cosas y te alcanzo!― Y con sus palabras el torrencial se les vino encima. Juugo asintió sin dudar y aun con control sobre su caballo ordenó al mismo galopar tan rápido como pudiera. A él no le importaba mojarse, pero si algo había enfermado a Karin esa lluvia no sería saludable para la mujer.

Una vez a la entrada, Juugo imitó a Suigetsu cortando el asiento de su caballo para sus pertenencias cayeran mientras el desbocado animal corría aterrado. Cargó a Karin al interior de la casa pidiendo ayuda apenas entró en la misma, pero nadie respondió.

―¿Que sucede aquí? ―se preguntó Juugo mientras cargaba con Karin por el interior buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie. En sí, la casa estaba impecable, ordenada y limpia, pero no había nada que indicara estaba siendo habitada.

Juugo colocó a Karin en una de las habitaciones e inmediatamente corrió al baño de la casa a buscar con que secar a su hermana, cosa que consiguió sumado a algunos kimonos limpios que habían sido dejados atrás. Pudo escuchar la voz de Suigetsu llamarlo y este respondió para dar su localización. Se escucharon los pasos apremiados de su hermano acercarse.

Dos cosas sucedieron cuando Suigetso se asomó en la habitación: Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Karin, lo segundo fue salir de inmediato al encontrarla tendida en el suelo semi-desnuda con Juugo secándola. Lo noquearía de inmediato y sin dudarlo si se llegase a enterar que vio su torso desnudo, así fuese por una emergencia.

―¿Cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó Suigetsu una vez más. Esta vez, Juugo respondió.

―Bien… y eso es lo que me extraña.

―¡¿Disculpa?! ―pronunció molesto Suigetsu.

―No mal intérpretes. No tiene fiebre y respira normalmente, pero no entiendo porque se desmayó de esa manera.

―No hay que ser un genio Juugo. ―replicó Suigetsu con un tono incomodo por la situación―. Un yōkai, uno endemoniadamente grande como para hacer que todo el mundo corriera de esta zona. Animales incluidos ―replicó Suigetsu.

―No dudo que un yōkai esté involucrado ―aclaró Juugo al tiempo que le daba señal a Suigetsu para entrar, quien lo encontró sentado de piernas cruzadas al lado de Karin vistiendo un kimono blanco y reposando en un futon.― Pero esto es algo distinto. Si se tratase de un yōkai yo lo podría sentir en este momento, sin mencionar que Karin lo hubiera detectado a kilómetros de distancia si fuese uno con el poder como para desmañarla de esta manera. Esto es algo distinto.

―Como digas ―pronunció Suigetsu con fastidio, desenvainando su arma y sentándose recostado a la pared― Eso no cambia el hecho de que un yōkai está involucrado, y que todo en esta área empieza a asentirse maldito… incluyendo la lluvia.

―No te culpes por esto Suigetsu. ―pronunció Juugo severo. Su hermano lo miró molesto y estaba a punto de vociferar cuando el de cabello naranja lo interrumpió, vaticinando sus quejas y molestias― Nadie está aquí por complacer tu fanfarronería frente a los guardias. Yo accedí porque al igual que tú me vi capaz de lidiar con esto, y estoy seguro que Karin también lo hizo por lo mismo. Y porque además, Karin debió poner en balanza el hecho de enfrentarse a un posible yōkai a un refugio lleno de guardias si alguno de ellos estuviera tras de nosotros o nos reconociera.

Y nuevamente Suigetsu no pudo rebatir las palabras de su hermano, haciendo una mueca de enojo se levantó y salió de la habitación en busca de algo que lo tranquilizara.

Los minutos pasaban a un ritmo pausado y lentamente empezaron apilarse hasta convertirse en horas sin ningún cambio aparente en Karin ni en el clima, con una lluvia tan pesada como cuando había comenzado. Lo único que rompía la monotonía del agua al caer, ere el sonido metálico que producía la piedra de afilar de Suigetsu entonando su arma.

―La sangre del caballo debió restaurar su filo ―comentó Juugo sin apartar su mirada de le ventana azotada por el torrencial.

―Lo hizo ―replicó su hermano con voz apagada―, pero igual me ayuda a calmarme ―sus ojos lilas se fijaron en el apacible rostro de su hermana. Una mueca divertida se marcó en sus labios― Irónico, y pensar que una mujer como ella, con la habilidad para encarar Yokias, en incluso Onis se puede llegar a ver tan vulnerable y delicada mientras duerme.

―Deberías decírselo ―comentó Juugo entregándole la mirada a su hermano. Suigetsu rió.

―¿Confesarme? ―ironizó mientras contemplaba su trabajo con la enorme hoja―. No gracias, no me veo como alguien capaz de llevar una relación de ese tipo, mucho menos con Karin. Es más divertido fastidiarla. Además… ―pronunció mientras se levantaba y llevaba su espada a su espalda.― Ella ya tiene alguien que quiere.

―Según tú ―replicó Juugo mientras su hermano se encaminaba a la ventana―. Pero sabes muy bien que eso es falso, siempre la has molestado con… ―sus palabras fueron interrumpida cuando un tono molesto y ansioso de Suigetsu lo interrumpió.

―No hay nubes ―sus palabras sorprendieron a Juugo ya que aún caía el torrencial caer― Y aún llueve. ―Sin dudarlo, llevó su mano al mango de su arma ―Mantente alerta Juugo.― la luna estaba llegando a su zenit, pronto sería media noche.

Y con sus palabras, se escuchó una fuerte exhalación, Karin había despertado; levantándose de golpe con la respiración agitada y con sus manos en su cuello para asegurarse que de que aún lo tenía. Ambos hermanos corrieron a su lado consternado del súbito despertar.

―Tenemos que ocultarnos ―pronunció Karin con un terror que sus hermanos desconocían, intercambiando miradas de preocupación. Los ojos de Karin rápidamente estudiaron sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de su nueva locación― Tenemos que ocultarnos, tenemos que… ―y sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando el inconfundible timbrado de un cascabel resonó en el oídos de todos, sobrecargando una vez más su sentido ante la presencia que acaba de materializarse.― Está aquí.

Suigetsu intentó preguntar que sucedía cuando Karin se incorporó rápidamente y tomando por los brazos a sus hermanos los sacó a toda prisa de la habitación. Se podía ver el sudor frió y el horror marcado en su rostro. Suigetsu se sacudió el agarre de su hermana, quería respuestas. Pero antes de que sus labios se abrieran se vio acorralado por esta tapándole la boca y haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio. El cascabel sonó una vez más.

―No debería atacar aquí… él solo ataca caminos desolados. ―pronunció Karin aterrada, con sus labios tiritando. El cascabel sonó una vez más, y este trajo un cambio repentino en la lluvia. No se escuchaba como si un torrencial callera sobre el tejado de la casa, era como si la lluvia callera sobre algo que estaba muy por encima del techo de la casa y luego el agua que se le resbalase callera sobre este. Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de golpe, y con esto resonó algo más aterrador, huesos rosando unos con otros.

Todos tres hermanos miraron al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban, solo para hallar que no se vía el exterior atreves de la ventana, sino una inmensa sombra de la cual nació una flama roja.

―¡Todos fuera! ―vociferó Karin y nadie dudó un instante en desobedecer. Rápidamente echaron a correr por un pasillo que se vino abajo como si fuesen ramas que se hacían aun lado del camino.

Afuera la torrencial lluvia seguía cayendo, Karin estaba alterada, más que nunca; Suigetsu la sujetó de inmediato pidiendo que se calmara, tratando de exigir respuestas cuando un rayo nacido de la nada rompió el cielo, dibujando una sombra sobre ellos que el mismo Suigetsu pudo presenciar en el camino detrás de Karin.

―Suigetsu… ―llamó Juugo, y este respondió girando, alzando la mirada al cielo. Pudo ver la flama roja que habían visto solo unos instantes atrás flotando a un mínimo de veinte metros de altura. Así mismo, una segunda flama igual apareció a su lado y bajo el agua que delineaba ya la grotesca figura que se fue pintado de blanco, dando paso a los huesos que conformaban al inmenso yōkai frente a ellos, un esqueleto gigante.

Demente sería no preguntarse qué era aquella gigantesca y aterradora figura, pero no hubo necesidad; los labios de Karin empezaron a moverse antes que los de Suigetsu. ―Gashadokuro, un yōkai conformado por almas atormentadas de aquellos que han muerto de inanición. Aparece en áreas donde han muerto de manera masiva personas de esta forma, nace de los huesos de estos muertos―. Tenía sentido en una región donde la tardanza de la hambruna es la guerra de dos naciones extranjeras que no tienen nada que ver con la tierra donde se lucha.

El enorme esqueleto movió su cabeza, fijando sus fantasmales ojos sobre Karin, no le tomó mucho a Suigetsu adivinar las intenciones del enorme monstruo, frunció el ceño furioso gritando el nombre de su hermano al tiempo que un rayo partía el cielo despejado y tormentoso, sacando a Karin de su trance.

El grito de batalla de Suigetsu había sido incensario, ya Juugo había dado rienda suelta al monstruo en su interior: Su piel se había empezado a tonar grisácea, dura como la roca y con una textura similar a la de corteza; sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche y sus pupilas doradas como el oro; de todo su cuerpo salían protuberancias extrañas y de su frente dos largos cuernos, lanzando un potente grito lleno de locura y de saki indicando el final de su transformación en el Oni que Orochimaru había creado en él.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―bramó Karin al tiempo que Suigetsu desenvainaba su arma― ¡No podemos lucharle a un Gashadokuro, tenemos que huir!

―¡¿Huir!? ―cuestionó Suigetsu encarando a su hermana― ¿¡Cómo se supone que huyamos de eso!? ―y un rayo iluminó los cielos mostrando la sombra de la enorme mano esquelética acercándose hacía ellos, ambos giraron solo para ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Juugo impactaba con la mano, lanzándola hacia un lado con una fuerza atroz. ―¡En seguida voy Juugo!

―¡No lo entiendes Suigetsu, este yōkai es conocido por ser invencible! ―expuso Karin, consiguiendo que su hermano por fin reventara.

―¿¡Invencible!? ¡Por Kami Karin, matamos muertos de cada rato, debe de haber algo que le haga daño a esta cosa! ―clavando su espada en el suelo, sujetó a su hermana por los hombros― ¡Concéntrate Karin, debe de haber algo que lo lastime o podamos usar contra esta cosa, siempre encuentras una solución, solo piensa un poco!

Karin pudo distinguir miedo en los ojos de Suigetsu, pero no era por el hecho de tener que hacerle frente al yōkai, era algo más… mucho más profundo. Los ojos de Karin lentamente empezaron a moverse indicando que buscaba en sus memorias por cualquier cosa… y al final se abrieron demostrando que había dado con algo.

―Mis cosas… ―musitó Karin, y con ello se escuchó otro estruendo proveniente de la batalla entre Juugo y el enorme esqueleto― ¡¿Dónde están mis cosas? Tengo varios amuletos de deidades shinto. No se conoce nada que pueda dañarlo, pero si se pude repeler con amuletos de deidades shinto!

―¡Nuestras cosas deben de estar debajo de los escombros de las entrada, ve y encuéntralas, Juugo y yo te conseguiremos cuanto tiempo podamos! ―ordenó Suigetsu y por primera vez Karin asintió ante eso, una orden de su hermano. Esta salió corriendo en dirección a la casa mientras Suigetsu se unía a Juugo para repeler cuanto pudiera al Gashadokuro.

Karin cerró sus ojos por un instante sin dejar de correr, habían objetos entre sus pertenencias que ella podía localizar con sus habilidades y así lo hizo, sus bolsos estaban enterrados bajo una gran cantidad de escombros, sepultados hasta el fondo.

Era frustrante, todo el poder espiritual que ella tenía, poder que le permitía golpear a yōkais de alto rango, romper garrotes de acero forjados en los infiernos… y que no se tradujera a fuerza física como tal cuando la necesitase en el mundo de los vivos. Mover las vigas no resultaba tarea fácil, sus manos empezaban a rasparse con la madera astillada y su cuerpo empezaba arderle con el esfuerzo que hacía para apartar los pesados escombros.

"Rápido" se decía "Muévete" repetía, conocía muy bien la fuerza de sus hermanos pero jamás se habían enfrentado a yōkai alguno que se le conociera por ser "invencible". Todos y cada uno de los anteriores tenían una debilidad o alguna forma de ser apaciguados, este no; ni siquiera su padre Orochimaru había encontrado debilidad alguna en el Gashadokuro.

Bajo la luz lunar y tras quitar una viga más, pudo ver finalmente el suelo de la casa, y lo que parecía ser tela de sus bolsos, una luz de esperanza se marcó en Karin cuando el gritó de su hermano Suigetsu la borró por completó.

Karin giró de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, incluso con lo empapado de sus cristales pudo ver como el puño del esqueleto se movía hacía sus fauces con la cabeza de Juugo asomándose de este.

―¡Juugo! ―gritó horrorizada la pelirroja, quizás la últimas palabras que alcanzó a escuchar el de pelo naranja cuando las gigantescas fauces se cerraron sobre el pequeño cuello arrancándole la cabeza en una mordida. Karin se petrificó, cayó de rodillas solo para para ver como el yōkai levantaba a su hermano tal cual copa y dejaba que su sangre callera sobre su mandíbula.

―Suigetsu… ―musitó― ¡Suigetsu! ―aunque su lógica le decía que debía terminar de desenterrar sus cosas para poder ahuyentar al yōkai, no era eso lo que gobernaba su cuerpo en ese instante.

El grito de Suigetsu rompió junto a un rayo mientras se lanzaba lleno de rabia contra el yōkai, solo para que la gigantesca mano de este lo aplastara, y seguidamente levantarlo igual que lo había hecho con su hermano.

Karin corría en dirección a Suigetsu, llamándolo con desespero, este giró para ver a su hermana por primera con ojos que jamás le había entregado… y que agradecía que ella no pudiera contemplar. Sabía cuál sería su destino, lo que estaba a punto de sucederle; podía sentir la enorme carabela acercarse hacía él. Sonrió irónico ―Huye Karin…― fueron sus últimas palabras cuando los gigantescos dientes lo decapitaron.

Karin cayó quebrada de rodillas al ver como su familia era devorada, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia mientras el gigantesco esqueleto giraba a verla. Lentamente acercó su mano hacía ella, tomándola con una extraña delicadeza, levantándola del suelo y llevándola a sus fauces mientras que lo único que podía hacer era ver desesperanzada su fin acercarse…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

―Karin-chan… ―llamó la pequeña princesa, pero Karin aun renegaba y refunfuñaba, sermoneando a su hermano noqueado a la distancia. Hinata guardó silencio por un momento, aprovechando la oportunidad para quitarse aquello que deseaba entregarle.

―Lo siento Hinata… ―pronunció con pesadez―… Cómo te decía… ―Karin giró, pero al hacerlo sintió la mano de su amiga sosteniendo la suya y depositando un pequeño presente.

Dos pequeños Komainu, leones de piedra como los que se construyen frente a los templos para resguardarlos. Karin miró a su amiga incrédula quien ya no lloraba, si no que le sonreía con mezclando alegría con duelo ―Quiero que te los lleve Karin, ellos te protegerán sin importar a donde vallas.

―¿Me protegerán? ―cuestionó ella mientras regresaba su mirada a los pequeños Komainu. Hinata asintió.

―Así es Karin, ellos te protegerán…

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Las fauces del yōkai estaban por cerrarse cuando un destello azulado y enceguecedor lo obligo a retroceder, y un potente rugido lo hizo abrir su mano soltando a Karin quien fue atajada por las creaturas que acaban de nacer.

Sus pensamientos estaban idos y confusos, pero aquellas dos figuras que irradiaban una luz azulada clara que en lugar de enceguecerla, lo que hacía era calentar su cuerpo y traerle una extraña paz y seguridad… las reconoció al instante.

―Komainu… ―musitó aun atontada, pero segura de lo que estaba sucediendo. Llevó su mano a su pecho buscando los dos pequeños colgantes que habían desaparecido… habían cobrado vida para hacer exactamente lo que Hinata le había dicho en aquella ocasión… Protegerla.

―¡Komainu! ―bramó Karin, y con ella ambos leones rugieron imponentes haciendo que el yōkai retrocediera un paso cubriendo su rostro. El enorme esqueleto rugió furioso, levantó su enorme y blanquecino puño para dejarlo caer sobre uno de los leones. Bastó con un magnifico rugido del Komainu para que la lluvia, el aire, el cielo y la tierra se aterrorizaran junto al yōkai que fue repelido cayendo sentado. Su enorme cuerpo se hundía en la tierra, regresando a las profundidades de donde salió mientras rugía y bramaba a los dos leones, pero estos rugían de vuelta con una fuerza que no podía igualar, encorvándose de terror hasta que finalmente no quedo nada del esqueleto a la vista.

Y con el yōkai desaparecido, la tormenta que azotaba se desvaneció con este, dejando que la luz lunar brillara sobre el camino donde dos Hitodamas brillaban.

Karin se levantó despacio, caminando hacía las dos pequeñas esferas de luz que brillaban estáticas, esperando por ella. Una sonrisa llena de dolor se marcó en su rostro mientras caía de rodillas frente a estas.

―No los devoró… ―musitó― el Gashadokuro no los hizo parte de él ―sollozó con una alegría que no podía expresar… y con un dolor igual de grande. Eran sus hermanos, sus almas; podía sentir la tranquilidad que expulsaba una de las Hitodama, así como una extraña arrogancia proveniente de la segunda, sin lugar a duda se trataba de Juugo y Suigetsu.

" ** _Qué bueno que estés bien"_** sintió la voz de su fastidioso hermano en su cuerpo lo cual le hizo más difícil contener su llanto **_"De verdad que te protegieron, jamás creí que ese regalo de la princesa Hinata tuviera algún poder, pasamos por muchas cosas y jamás hicieron nada… Hubieran sido útiles unos minutos atrás."_** Quería golpearlo, quería borrarle la sonrisa engreída que sabía que tenía su hermano si levantaba la mirada, y podía hacerlo… pero se contuvo.

Karin misma desconocía del poder de los Komainus, en algún momento las considero algo místico como lo que acaban de demostrar que eran, incluso su padre Orochimaru se los tomó para estudiarlos, pero al no dar ningún resultado ni encontrar nada extraordinario se los regreso. Para ella, siempre fueron un bonito regalo de despedida de parte de su amiga y signo de la promesa que había hecho con ella ese día.

" ** _No seas cruel con ella"_** y ahí estaba apacible de Juugo, apoyándola y regañando a Suigetsu por hablar de más. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras los escuchaba discutir… se sentía tan feliz de esos fuesen los últimos recuerdo de ellos y no la horrible imagen que había tenido que soportar.

" ** _Karin"_** llamó Suigetsu una vez más, ella se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y se sacudió el sucio de las rodillas para seguidamente sonreírles a las radiantes figuras de sus hermanos frente a ella. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ellos, era el mejor recuerdo que les podía dar. **_"Estaremos bien, tú tienes que llegar a Konoha Karin, tienes que irte ya"_**

Era doloroso pero tenía razón, si seguía llorando y se quedaba dónde estaba, las cosas podrían complicarse; necesitaba moverse, seguir moviéndose hasta llegar a Konoha donde sabía que estaría a salvo.

" ** _Es hora Karin"_** Pronunció Juugo, Karin asintió.

―Lo se… ―y con eso, se lanzó abrazar a sus hermanos mientras las lágrimas brotaban una vez más de sus ojos― Los voy a extrañar, los voy a extrañar mucho… ―musitó, estrechando su abrazo, gestó que sus hermanos le devolvieron. Pudo sentir una agradable sensación calentando todo su cuerpo, una que lentamente se desvaneció y la luz dorada que irradiaban sus hermanos se apagó. Habían pasado a mejor vida.

Para la mañana siguiente cuando finalmente los guardias fueron a ver que había sido el alboroto de la noche anterior, encontraron una casa destruida, una hoguera para cremado, el cadáver de un caballo y un pergamino en el cual detallaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior acerca del yōkai que habitaba la zona y posibles contra-medidas.

Hacía mucho que Karin se había ido, retomando su camino con dirección a Konoha, esta vez sola, llevando con ella lo que pudo salvar, lo que pudiera cargar… Y una promesa personal dispuesta a cumplir. Ella sería quien borraría la palabra "invencible" de las historias del Gashadokuro.

 **Bueno, tengo que admitir que ha sido realmente genial escribir esta historia… Es primera vez que trabajo a este trio, es decir, ya he trabajado a Karin, pero no a Juugo y Suigetsu.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no tengo mucho que decir… Intente darle el suficiente trasfondo para hacer la historia coherente… En fin, espero lo hallan disfrutado, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
